A Fight Tandre style!
by TrinitylovesRoshonfreak
Summary: Andre and Tori get in a fight and they both feel really bad about it. Will they realize their feelings for eachother?
1. Chapter 1

A Fight Tandre Style!

Tandre

Summary:

Andre and Tori get in a fight and they both feel really bad about it. Will they realize their feelings for eachother?

* * *

><p>"Tori! Come on Robbie is a nice guy!" Cat exclaims loudly then storms off.<p>

"I can't help it, Andre! I was just saying he's a little weird..." Tori says sadly. Cat was her second bestfriend and, me, myself, wouldn't want my bestfriend to be mad at me.

"Tori, you really hurt her feelings! They're dating and you don't go hatin' on your bestfriend's new boyfriend!" Andre yells angrily.

"Well, I was just saying! I like Robbie and all, but I was simply saying he can be weird sometimes! We always joke about him being weird!" She yells back. _How could Andre of all people be mad at me and not take up for me? He's my shoulder to cry on!_

"But they weren't dating then! And she never really played along making fun of him!" A mad Andre yells angrily at her.

"Well, if you think I'm so wrong, why don't you make another club excluding me like the ping-pong one? Or better yet, marry her and Robbie? _Huh_, does that sound good!" How could her bestfriend and the one she loves so much, betray her like this. She was furious to say the least.

"Maybe we will! And they're not that involved yet!" He screams stupidly. He was so mad. Yeah, he is in love with her but this is to far. Cat was also his friend and he knew what it was like to have the person you love be trashed.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXXFlashBackXXXXX<strong>

**XXXXXAndre's POVXXXXX**

* * *

><p>"Dude have you seen that new Tori chick?" Jerk number 1 asks.<p>

"Talk about plastic surgery!" Jerk number 2 jokes.

"I know right!" Jerk number 3 exclaims.

That was it. I'm so mad I can't take it anymore! I think I'm gonna snap.

"Have you seen Andre, Tor-" Jerk number 2 starts.

"Shut up!" I scream. I'm furious. I'm angry. I'm mad. I'm everything that has to do with wanting to murder someone!

"You have no right to talk about her like that!" I scream. I'm not gonna let my favorite-chica-friend get trashed like that!

"Dude come on-" Jerk number 1 starts but I quickly cut him off and scream,

"No. Would you shut up? Tori is the smartest, coolest, and most naturally beautiful girl at this school full of idiots!"

"Than why don't you date her if you like her so much? Jerk number 3 asks calmy.

Maybe I should... I mean, she has an amazing personality, I do like her as a friend, she is drop dead gorgeous, sings amazingly, _and has an amazing personality_!Maybe I will. I bet she don't feel the same way, though...

* * *

><p>And that was the day I realized I was in love with Tori Vega.<p>

* * *

><p>"How could you!" Tori screams then runs of crying.<p>

She never expected him to say that.

'I shouldn't have said those things' He thinks. 'She deserved it though for making fun of Cat's new boyfriend...' As his mind battled so did Tori's.

'Why did I say those awful things? He's gonna hate me now. I don't know If I could take that...' She thought. 'But I was simply stating my opinion...'

"_Oh_, what do I do?" She yells into her pillow at her home.

"_Ugh_, what did I do wrong?" Andre screams into his own pillow at his own home.

'How could I say those things to her!' Andre wonders inwardly.

"I have to go apoligize!" He finishes his thought aloud.

'I was so wrong to say those awful things to him!' Tori thinks sadly.

"I have to say I'm sorry!" She says bolting up from her pillow.

They both start running to the others place. Until they see eachother.

"Andre I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said any of the things, I did! You must hate me! Please don't hate me I-" She starts but he cuts her off.

"No, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I said some really mean things! It's me that I hope you don't hate! Because I-I-" He starts.

"Love you!" They say in unsision. _Well, it was now or never... _He thinks nervously.

_I had to tell him. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. _Tori thinks, as nervous as her bestfriend.

"You do?" She asks him suprised.

"I do. Wait you do?" He says, finishing with a question.

"Of course, I love. You're you... You're smart, generous, you can sing, and you're just amazing." She says with a grin that could light up a town.

"I could say the same for you." Andre says with a small grin tugging on the corners of his lips.

And they meet for a short passion filled kiss full of bliss and sweetness.

And they're in eachothers embrace when Tori looks up and says, "Your breath tastes like mint." And they both burst out laughing like there's no tomorrow.

"I could say the same for you." He repeats in a teasing voice that makes them laugh more and more until their lips find something better to do.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Ok, I know that was not very good defenatly not my best work! But I wanted to post something and I love Tandre together so I thought "Hey why not make something out of it?" I hope it wasn't tooooooo bad LOL**

**Trinity Out**

**Peace! **


	2. AN

Well... I updated the story! So please read it again! It is COMPLETELY different so check it out again plwease :3


End file.
